The Final Day
by cfoster614
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO 24 OR IT'S CHARACTERS Jack Bauer has been traveling the world for the past six years in search of a new life but returns to America due to an expected and terrifying discovery. Get ready for the biggest and last day in 24 history...for this is the final day.
1. Preface

**24 presents:**

**The Final Day**

** (****Preface)**

_**What happened in Season 8...**__**.**_

"_Jack Bauer __contending with assassination threats made during a peace conference between __President of the United States Allison Taylor __and President Omar Hassan of the fictional Islamic Republic of Kamistan (IRK).__Kamistani terrorists, resentful of America and disappointed at Hassan's willingness to concede their attempts at developing nuclear weapons, turn against their country with the secret aid of the Russian mob, first attempting to assassinate Hassan and then to strike at America directly. Jack discovers the true masterminds behind the successful yet impromptu assassination of both president Hassan and __Renee Walker __are people working within the Russian government, and is willing to bring the culprits to justice at the cost of a third world war..._

_ …..Chloe persuades Jack not to shoot Suvarov and start a war, instead offering to help him publicize his evidence. Jack capitulates and formulates a plan in which she must shoot him as if he were attacking her, which she eventually accedes to. Pillar suspects her of complicity with Jack, and has her and Cole shadowed; CTU thus recovers the data card before Chloe can upload its contents, and Logan later presents it to President Taylor. He informs her that Jack will need to be done away with, and she allows him to set up a hit on Jack's ambulance convoy. Taylor then views the data card, which along with the incriminating recordings of conversations between Logan and Suvarov, contains Jack's video to Kim, which engenders a change of heart in her. At the signing ceremony, she confesses her role in the cover-up, and also attempts to have Logan's ambush of Jack's medical convoy called off, but is unsuccessful..._

_ …..When Logan finds out that his involvement has been revealed, he shoots both Pillar and himself in the head. At CTU, Chloe takes charge again and locates Jack. He is on the verge of execution when Taylor orders his assassins to stand down, her words backed up by the weaponry on a CTU surveillance drone. Via satellite phone, she apologizes to Jack and declares that she will soon announce her resignation and accept her punishment, whatever it may be. She advises him to flee the country as the Russians and Americans will both be after him. Jack, via a drone camera, asks Chloe to protect Kim and her family as he suspects they will be used in order to lure him out of hiding. Chloe gives him her word that they will be protected. Before disappearing, Jack tells Chloe that when she first came to CTU, he had never once thought she was going to have his back all these years and thanks her. As he begins to flee, Chloe has the drone camera shut off."**- 24 Site  
**_

**00:00:00**

_**Six years later...**_

_**Present day...**_

A lot of changes has been made in America. There's a new president, a new "Russian Compact Act", and a new threat has developed that will bring America to it's knees. The presidential elections are today, people are angry and the world is waiting. But when this day is over the elections will be the last thing Americans will talk about. Jack Bauer has been traveling the world for the past six years in search of a new life but returns to America due to an expected and terrifying discovery. The current president is under pressure and our enemies are closer than we think. Get ready for the biggest and last day in 24 history...for this is the final day.


	2. 10:00am and 11:00am

**The Following Takes Place Between **

** 10:00am and 11:00am on the day of **

** United States Presidential Elections**

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**10:00am**

Water-boarding was not working and neither was electric shock. The Attorney General was growing very impatient. Adrik Ivanov was a terrorist, in his own country of Russia for years and now he was in America claiming that there was going to be an attack today and that it was going to happen on American soil.

After the last electric shock, agent Reese stepped out of the holding room and walked into another room where the Attorney General and several other CIA men were located.

"He's still not talking General and honestly, I don't know what else to do." The agent said to the General.

The General looked to be more angry than he already was. He looked at everyone in the room and said, "I don't care, we need to get some god-damn results agent!"

"I'm am, I mean, we're trying sir, but Ivanov is not cracking and we're afraid that he's not going to. He knows how this process works sir."

"If this man says there going to be an attack today, then we need to do whatever it takes to get the information out of him." The General replied, much to the disgust of everyone else in the room. They knew what that statement meant; water-boarding, shock, threatening, yelling and screaming was as far as the agents was going to go. This entire operation was done without the president's approval so if Ivanov died on _their _watch and an attack _did_ happen, they would be the ones to blame.

Agent Reese knew time was of the essence and they needed this information fast.

Reese said, "look sir, we need to find someone that can take this interrogation to the level of which we need it, someone who's good at extracting information fast."

**10:08am **The General didn't really want to involve other people, cause technically this operation didn't exist, at least not to the government and the president. But he knew the urgency of the situation.

"Who did you have in mind agent?"

"Well, agent Burk is already looking into the archives, trying to find someone who's good at this."

"I found someone!" Agent Burk yelled from across the room. "Is he off the radar?" The General asked as they made their way over to the computer screen.

"Yes sir, in fact he's been off the radar for years now." Agent Reese saw the name and the face that appeared with it**: **_**JACK BAUER.**_

Reese looked surprised and somewhat disappointed at the same time. He knew Jack Bauer, not personally but knew of his history.

"Sir we can't use Bauer, he's highly unstable, you know that. He's been out the country for years ever since he murdered several people involved in the assassination of president Hassan several years ago."

"I know that Reese, president Taylor gave him a pardon before she stepped down from office. Besides, the data-base says he's here in L.A. which means we just got lucky."

Reese wasn't sure about this, he said, "But sir, you really think that Bauer is going to want to help us, when he almost went to jail years back during the senate hearings? He almost went to jail for the exact same thing we're asking him to do now."

The General wasn't hearing any of it, "Look Reese, we need Bauer to do this, he knows how men, like Ivanov think. Today is NOT the day for a terrorist attack. So you bring me Bauer...NOW!"

**Imperial Valley, California**

**Underground Presidential Bunker **

**10:15am **

_** "This morning, we're told that President Garrison will have his final press-conference within the hour. Our sources within the republican party say that many if not all the questions that they will put against the president, will be about the Russian Compact Act, that was created when Garrison first took office. Many believe this election could have an effect on Russian and American lives but will it be in a positive or negative way. Only time will tell as the hours pass for what will be one of the most important presidential elections in decades. ….." **_

Just then, the president noticed that Victor, (the president's chief of staff and brother-in-law) had cut off the television. Victor then said, "Paul, why are you watching this? You need to be getting ready for the press-conference."

The president turned around, looked at his brother-in-law and said, "I need to be watching this Vic, I'm starting to think congress was right about this Compact Act."

"Look Paul, listen..." The President interrupted and said, "No Vic, you need to listen. When I first created this act it was so that Russia had no choice but to give us its national defense protocols, national security protocols, etc. But what has come out of it over the last four years? Attacks both here and in Russia, the riots got so bad that we had to send half of our own troops over to control the chaos."

Victor was beginning to think that the president was losing confidence in himself and this was not the day to have that happen. Victor said, "Yea sure we had some bumps in the road but what president doesn't after a hard decision is made? Sometimes you have to swallow some salt water to get the job done. Security has a price Paul."

"So does freedom Vic."

**10:21am **"Look sir, are you forgetting that the Russians were behind the assassination of president Hassan? This Compact Act needed to be set in place to insure we know everything the Russians are doing."

The president then said, "Vic, I created this Act as a way of bringing Russia back to the table, you know? Back on our side, not to take away their rights as a country."

"With all due respect, its that attitude that could cost you the election today, those republicans will eat you alive if they sense any doubt in _your _Russian Compact Act. You need to make congress along with Richardson (the president's opponent in the election) understand that things tend to get worse before they get better. You cannot show weakness."

The president had had enough of the back and forth with Victor, he said, "I'll take that into consideration but is there anything else you wanted Vic?

"As a matter of fact yes, **Kathryn wants to see you in the study-room."**

******Los Angeles, California**

******Broadway Funeral Home**

******10:23am**

******The entire atmosphere directly affected everyone from all the black clothes to the tears from the immediate family. Chloe tried to retain her tears as did ****Marilyn and Josh. Aunt Carol**** constantly told herself that she wouldn't cry and she was successful until she glanced at the rest of the family, and saw tears pouring out of their eyes. Suddenly, Stephen, who was clutching Teri in his chest, couldn't hold it back and just let it all out. As they lifted his wife's coffin, he realized that he would never see Kim again.**

** The obituary read: "****_Kimberly Bauer, age 29 died at 12:46 a.m., Saturday, Oct 31 from injuries sustained in a one vehicle accident in London. She is survived by her husband Stephen and daughter Teri. As well as her father, Jack."_**

******After the ending prayer, the priest stepped down from the stage and asked Jack, "Mr. Bauer, would you like to say a few words before we end this?" Jack quickly responded, "Yes."**

** As Jack made his way to the stage, all he could think about was the very last interaction he had with his daughter six years ago. Kim always knew how important her father's job was. Jack was one of those people that every time he said he was out they "pulled him back in", as they say. All he wanted was a chance to spend time with his daughter, to make up for all that lost time they had. Jack felt guilty cause Kim had put up with a lot, like Jack faking his death, then watching her father on trial in front of the senate, then not hearing from him for years.**

** Kim never knew about the other things, like Jack spending almost two years in a Chinese prison or being a drug addict at one point. So many things left unsaid and so much more that needed to be said.**

******10:27am**** Jack begun to speak but paused a second, his cell-phone began to rang. Jack had his number encoded several times over the years, so no one could reach him. Only someone with extreme expertise could find his number. But Jack disregarded it, today was about a lot more than a phone call. As he spoke the words, "I always hoped I would never live to see this day." All he could focus on was his granddaughter, Teri.**

**Imperial Valley, California**

**Underground Presidential Bunker **

******10:29am **

****** "****You look beautiful today Kat." The president told his wife. Kathryn then said, "Thank you Paul, you look handsome as well, always honey." Kathryn then noticed something was wrong with her husband. He was sweating and his right hand was shaking, she could also tell that the president was trying to ignore it.**

** She asked, "Paul, did you eat breakfast and take your medicine today? You're sweating again."**

** " No haven't, but I'm fine Kat, this will pass." The president responded. **

** Kathryn always wished her husband wasn't so stubborn but he ****_was_**** a man after all. She cared for him more than most wives did their own husbands and for good reason. For the past eighteen months, the president had a severe heart condition but it only become severe when he didn't take his medicine. **

** Kathryn went into the cabinet, in the study-room, and took out his pills. She said, "Paul you know what the doctor said, you don't want to have another stroke. Today is not the day for you to be pig headed, the press-conference is in less than thirty minutes."**

** "Kat, will you please get off my back!" The president threw the pills on the floor. He then said, "I...I'm sorry Kat, I'm just under a lot of pressure today, with the election."**

******10:35am**** Kathryn walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I understand honey and I'm here for you but you need to take your medicine and I won't take no for an answer." As they began to embrace, Victor came in and said, "Mr. President, we're ready for you upstairs to go over the plans for the conference." **

** The president picked up the medicine and took two pills, Kathryn straightened his tie. As the president left the room, Kathryn whispered to Victor, "I need to talk to you, when you have time."**

******Los Angeles, California**

******Broadway Funeral Home**

******10:38am**

******As Jack said good-bye to Marilyn and Josh, Chloe gave Jack one last hug and said, "Jack there's something I need to give you but I'll bring it by your place later." Jack just nodded. **

** Jack saw that Stephen and Teri were still sitting as if they were waiting for a train. The priest told Jack that they had to leave soon, another funeral was about to take place. Jack then said, "Just give us a moment please."**

** Teri was still sobbing and Stephen was trying to calm her down. But it wasn't working, her mother just died and there was no amount of sugar coating that was going to change that. Jack wasn't sure what to say but manged to whisper, "It'll be alright, I know how both of you feel. I just hope in time you'll learn that Kim loved both of you so much."**

** Stephen picked up Teri and put her in his arms, he then said, "Jack you should come stay with us, Teri needs you right now." Stephen could tell that Jack was going to say no so he said, "Jack please, look no offense but you've been out of Kim's life a lot and you've been gone for years. Hell, this is the first time I've seen you in years, just don't go away again, for Teri's sake." **

** Jack wanted to be around more than anything but he wasn't sure, he then said, "I'll think about it Stephen, I will, I just need some time." **

******10:45am**** Stephen and Teri left the funeral home. Jack took one last look at Kim's picture that was in-front of the stage, then he made his way to his car. As he put his key in the door, his cell-phone rang again and once again Jack disregarded it. He sat in the car and began to cry. **

**Imperial Valley, California**

**Underground Presidential Bunker **

******10:49am **

******The press-conference was ten minutes away and President Garrison was going over his answers to various but anticipated questions.**

** Kathryn didn't have long but she was finally able to talk to Victor, she said, "Vic, you need to stop putting pressure on Paul, it's not healthy for him."**

** Victor said, "Kathryn, what are you talking about, if anything I'm helping him. Paul needs to realize that weakness it not what's needed. He's about go out there and act like the Compact Act doesn't mean anything to him anymore."**

** "You're my brother Vic but Paul is my husband, and when I say it's too much for him then its too much. Maybe he's right, maybe this Russian Compact Act has run its course. We pulled President Suvarov out of power after President Taylor stepped down, ****the troops that we had stationed in Russia are coming home later today, we've gotten everything we needed, what more do you want?"**

** "Kathryn, will not be so simple minded for once in your life, this country's security has never been better, the economy has grown stronger, and out defenses has become greater. Its all from this Russian Compact Act." **

** Kathryn was becoming irritated by her brother, "Vic, all I'm saying is Paul is the president not you. You need to realize that."**

** Victor responded, "Yea? Well maybe you should learn to stay out of business that doesn't concern you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to do something you're not, helping Paul win this election."**

******Los Angeles, California**

******10:54am**

** Jack saw that the door to his apartment had already been opened. Not sure what to think, Jack immediately took out his Glock 19 hand gun. He quietly went into the apartment searching for the intruder. He was then startled by the ringing of his cell-phone. He looked at the phone and wasn't going to answer until he saw that it was Stephen calling. **

** Jack had the gun in one hand and the phone in the other. Jack quickly whispered into the phone, "Stephen, I can't talk right now."**

** As Jack continued to search the apartment, Stephen said, "Look Jack, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh earlier. I'm still just shocked over losing Kim. But I do still want you to come live with me and Teri."**

** Jack began searching upstairs; Jack then said, "Stephen you don't have to ****apologize to me, I understand but I don't think me living with you and Teri is the best thing right now."**

******10:56am ****Stephen became angry and said, "What is with you Jack? I actually use to defend you when Kim didn't want to see you or try to contact you. Your daughter just died and you still want to stay away from family."**

** Jack had a lot to say but the current situation didn't allow for a long chat. Suddenly Jack heard Chloe's voice from downstairs, she yelled out, "Jack?" Jack then told Stephen, "Look I'll get back to you." But as he hung up the phone, Jack felt a strong shock from the back of his neck and he was instantly knocked unconscious. At that same moment Chloe tried to yell out for Jack again but was stopped by a wet cloth, with the smell of chloroform on it. She too was instantly knocked unconscious.**

******10:59am**** Agent Reese yelled to his men downstairs, "We need to move quickly before someone sees us. Take the woman and Bauer to the van out back. Reese took out his cell-phone and called the Attorney General. **

** He said, "We have Bauer sir, we're bringing him in now. Has Ivanov said anything yet?"**

** "No we're still working on him but you need to bring Bauer in now." The General responded. Reese then said, "Sir, you know Bauer is not going to do this willingly." **

** The Attorney General simply responded, "We'll persuade him."**

******11:00am**


	3. 11:00am and 12:00pm

**The Following Takes Place Between **

** 11:00am and 12:00pm on the day of **

** United States Presidential Elections**

**Imperial Valley, California**

**Underground Presidential Bunker **

**11:00pm**

The First Lady, Victor and the rest of President Garrison's cabinet were looking on as the president began to answer the tough questions at the press-conference. As the world watched the president's final press-conference, Victor was called into the situation-room by one of his assistants. His assistant gave Victor a briefing-packet of the election as well as the U.S. soldiers who were stationed in Russia and were coming home.

Victor looked to be disgusted by what he was reading, at least when it came to the election portion of the packet.

Victor then asked, "How long ago were these poll numbers recorded?" His assistant responded, "About an hour ago sir."

Victor was beside himself, he then closed the doors to the situation-room and said, "These numbers are NOT acceptable, you hear me?" Victor then threw the briefing-packet on the table.

He then said, "All the work, all the hard work we put...hell, that _I_ put into getting Paul elected and for what?" Victor's assistant said, "Sir, I think you need to calm down." Victor said, "No, I'm not calming down, Paul is out there in front of the country and is giving Americans every reason in the book not re-elect him. He's going back on everything he's worked for in his first term, including the Russian Compact Act."

**11:06am** Victory continued, "If Paul doesn't end the Russian Act, you can bet your ass Governor Richardson will if he becomes president. These poll numbers are not good."

Victor's assistant then said, "Well sir just give it time, it's still the morning and things can change. The president will be meeting with the U.S. Troops who were stationed in Russia. They'll be arriving in a couple of hours and once America sees that, the president's numbers will go up."

Victor didn't believe that, he felt that something had to be done, a more affirmative action. Victor then said, "Look, if we're going to have any hope of winning this election, we need to make some changes."

"Changes sir?

Victor then said, "Let the president know I stepped out for a moment. I'm going to make some calls."

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**11:09am**

"Jack, I just wanted to say in case we die...I'm sorry again about Kim. I know how much she meant to you." Chloe said as she was sitting up from the confines of the handcuffs she had on her wrist. She was still a little groggy from the chloroform but she was able to see that her and Jack were locked somewhere, in some facility.

Jack responded, "Chloe, we're going to get through this alright."

"But their probably going to kill us right? Why else would they want us."

Then Jack said, "They're not going to kill us, they want something otherwise we'd be dead already. Just stay calm. What were you doing at the apartment anyway?"

"I already told you earlier at the funeral, I had to give you something. It was..." J

Just then, one of the CIA agents walked in and grabbed Jack.

**11:13am** As the agent walked Jack down the dark hallway, Jack started to get a sense of where he and Chloe were. It looked to be an old abandoned elementary school, or maybe a high school.

Jack kept saying, "You can take me alright, just leave Chloe out of this."

The agent took Jack into a room that had dozens of computer monitors and security cameras. Jack asked, "What do you want with me?" The agent sat Jack in a chair, at that same moment the Attorney General and Agent Reese walked in the room.

Agent Reese said, "We're not going to kill you Mr. Bauer." Jack said, "Alright fine, then stop screwing around and tell me what the hell is going on. What do you want with me?"

Agent Reese responded, "First let me introduce myself, I'm CIA Agent Reese and I believe you know the Attorney General. I also wanted to say sorry about the way we brought you hear but let's be honest, you've wouldn't of came any other way...

….I'll get straight to the point. We have reason to believe that there will be a terrorist attack sometime today and it'll happen on U.S. soil. We received this information through various websites months ago but we didn't take it seriously until a man by the name of Adrik Ivanov stole a private Russian ship and came to America."

Agent Reese showed his picture on the monitor and Jack recognized him instantly. Jack traveled the world and spent a great deal in Russia so he knew that Ivanov was a terrorist in his own country.

Agent Reese continued, "As you're probably already aware of, Ivanov has been a terrorist in Russia for a couple of years, he used to be in the Russian military but opted out of his contract when President Garrison developed the Russian Compact Act."

**11:19am** Jack said, "What evidence you do have that supports that Ivanov is the one behind this threat?" The Attorney General said, "On the private ship he stole, he smuggled dozens of defense weapons that were already on the ship. The ship was destroyed by allies of Ivanov, a week ago."

Jack was getting frustrated, "Well what the hell do you need me for? If he's on American soil just find him and question him."

Agent Reese responded, "We already have him Jack, he's here. We've been questioning him for days, we've tried electric shock and water-boarding but none of it has worked. To get the answers we need from him, we need a more forceful approach...and that's where you come in."

Jack looked puzzled cause he knew exactly what they were asking of him. He then asked a rhetorical question, "You want me to torture this man? Look Agent Reese I don't know what the Attorney General has told you about me but I'm decommissioned, I don't work the government anymore. I haven't for years."

The Attorney General said, "Mr. Bauer, we know your history but we need you to do this now. For the good of the country."

"For the good of the country? Damn you people, how dare you. Why don't you people get it? My daughter died, I was just at her funeral and I hadn't seen her in years. But see that's the thanks I get from working with you people. That's what I get for being in the military, working for CTU, working for the FBI and working the Presidents. What do _I_ get? Heart-ache...

Trust me, I don't regret anything I've done in my life but if I did, its that I regret this world even needs people like me. When is it ever enough? I'm tired of this."

The Attorney General said, "A nice speech Mr. Bauer but that doesn't change the fact that we need to get answers from this man and we need to do it now."

**11:25am** Jack got up from the chair, walked up to the Attorney General and kneed him in the groin. Agent Reese quickly said, "Jack I'm sorry about your daughter, really I am and I know these are extreme circumstances but we wouldn't be asking this if we didn't know that it could help. Please Jack. Once this threat is averted I give you my word that we'll let you go back to where ever you were or were going. We need you Jack, you're the only one who can do this. None of us are trained in that area."

Jack started to get tears in his eyes, he just wanted to go but he knew that if an attack did happen then he might feel responsible knowing that he could of done something.

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Alright fine, I'll work with you. But you should let Chloe go." Agent Reese said, "I'm sorry Jack but you know how this works, we need to keep her here. We technically don't exist Jack, not even the president knows about this operation. But as I said before, you have my word, when all this is over we'll let you and Ms. O'Brian go."

Jack walked up to Agent Reese and starred into his eyes and said, "That's all I need is your word because if any of you give me reason to doubt this entire thing...I will kill you. That's not I threat, its a promise. Now, where's Ivanov?"

Agent Reese responded, "Down the hall."

Jack said, "Show me."

**Glendale, California**

**11:29am**

As Stephen was at home going through some of Kim's things, he felt a sense of lose in the house. His wife was dead and she was never coming back home; he looked at pictures of him and Kim when they first got married and when Kim was in the hospital after she had Teri. Stephen just couldn't shake the fact and neither could his daughter.

He heard her crying in the bathroom. He walked in and said, "Hey honey, you alright?" Teri responded, "I don't know daddy, I miss mom a lot, I really missed her earlier."

Stephen wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes and said, "I know honey, I miss her too but we can't stop living, your mother would want us to move on with our life. Do you remember what she said to you before she left six months ago?"

Kim had left for an internship program in Europe. Stephen wanted Teri to stay in school so he decided to stay.

Teri said, "She told me to always think about her when I'm sad."

"Exactly honey, you can still do that now. That's what I do but I can hear your stomach growling though. You need to eat some breakfast, you didn't eat earlier."

**11:34am** Suddenly, the phone rang.

It was Dr. Shaw from the Glendale Morgue. He said, "Mr. Wesley, I'm calling in regards to your request you made the day after your wife's death. You wanted to know more information about how she died?"

Stephen went into the bed-room, closed the door and said, "Yes, everything has still been a little cloudy about how she died. I know it was a car accident and that she died in London but..." Just then Dr. Shaw interrupted, "Mr. Wesley, excuse the interruption but your wife died in Moscow, not London."

Stephen didn't understand, he said, "Wait a minute, the death-certificate that was sent to me clearly stated that my wife died in London and _not _Moscow. I'm looking right at the paper."

Dr. Shaw responded, "Well sir, this is what was sent to me the day of Ms. Bauer's death I've checked three times already. I can call..."

Stephen then interrupted and said, "Doctor, what else does that death-certificate say?" As Dr. Shaw started reading, Stephen's heart sank cause everything that was sent to him was falsified. The place, the day, the date and the time were all wrong. It was as if Kim had two different death-certificates. Stephen was a medical doctor as well so he knew that something was very wrong.

Stephen quickly got off the phone with the doctor and called Alex Turner, the man who recruited Kim for the internship. He then told Turner that he was heading over to his house to look at some of Kim's files that Tuner still had. Stephen had to get to the bottom of this.

He then said to Teri, "Honey get your things together, you're going to stay with Aunt Carol for a few hours."

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**11:39am**

Jack had took off his black suit that he had wore for the funeral and put on a T-shirt along with some jeans. Jack walked into the interrogation room and Agent Reese closed the door behind him. Jack knew that there was only one objective and that was to get this information out Ivanov fast.

Jack pulled the black cloth off Ivanov's face and Ivanov instantly recognized who Jack was.

He said, "Well look at this, the famous Jack Bauer, I've heard a hell of a lot about you and seen you on the television once or twice. How much are they paying you Jack?"

Jack starred a hole into the man he was getting ready to torture. Ivanov, who was sweaty, with blood constantly coming out of his nose said, "I heard about what you did all those years ago. You killed people in my government, lord knows it needed to be done but in saying that..."

Ivanov continued after he spit some blood out, "I've realized, it was you along with your misguided president that changed my country forever but today you and _your _country will be the ones who will suffer."

Jack smirked slightly and said, "You know, I've heard all this crap before from men like you. I'll admit, the fact that you've lasted this long is pretty good but that's all about to change. Let me be honest with you, I know you want to be here cause you're trying to prove something but I don't have time for that. You see, I don't want to be here, I would rather be laying in bed crying my eyes out but I can't."

Jack then said, " So I'm only going to ask you this once. What is the attack and when and where is it going to take place?"

Ivanov gave a smirk of his own and said, "Come on Jack, you're going to have to try a little harder than that. You're a little bitch compared to those other agents."

**11:48am** Jack's blood began to boil and his heart started racing. He said, "You sure you want to go down this path Ivanov?"

Ivanov supply replied, "Let's see what you can do?"

Jack cut the piece of rope that tied Ivanov's hands together. The Attorney General, Agent Reese and the rest of the CIA agents that were watching, wasn't sure exactly what Jack was going to do.

Jack grabbed Ivanov's left hand and whispered in his ear, "Remember, you wanted this."

Jack then broke Ivanov's pointer finger in half. Suddenly everything became surreal, as if Jack and Ivanov were the only two in the building. Everyone outside the room knew it was going to be brutal but that feeling got a lot worse once Jack started.

Jack yelled, "What's going to happen today?" Ivanov could only scream in pain as Jack broke another finger.

**Glendale, California**

**11:53am**

Stephen didn't know exactly what he was looking for but with Turner's help he figured that he could make some sense out of the mystery that was now Kim's death.

"This is the last box of files that I could find." Turner had said to Stephen as they were both looking through files of the internship that Kim and Turner went on. Turner then said, "You know Stephen, maybe the morgue _did_ make a mistake in the death-certificate."

Stephen said, "But that doesn't make any sense, you told me, over the phone, that the internship was in Moscow, right? If that's true then why would they send something that says totally different. I'm a doctor Turner, I've written and signed off on death-certificates several times, I know how this works."

Stephen was getting frustrated and said, "I don't think there's anything here, I'm going to have to go to the morgue to see Dr. Shaw."

Turner responded, "Are you sure, I mean you should be with your daughter right now." Stephen said, "No, I'm sorry Turner but I need to figure this out for my wife's and daughter's sake. I need you to come with me so I can confirm certain dates with the doctor."

**11:57am **Turner then said, "I'm sorry Stephen I can't do that, _you_ need sit down." Just then Turner pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Stephen's stomach. Stephen sat down and didn't really know what to make of the situation. He then quickly put the pieces together, there was a lot more behind Kim's death and whatever that was, Turner was going to make sure that Stephen did not know about it.

Turner tossed a pair of handcuffs and instructed Stephen to put them on. Turner then said, "I'd hurry up and put those on, you don't want to make your daughter an orphan."

**12:00pm **


	4. 12:00pm and 1:00pm

**The Following Takes Place Between **

** 12:00pm and 1:00pm on the day of **

** United States Presidential Elections**

**Glendale, California**

**12:00pm**

Stephen, who was starting to sweat, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He felt a number of emotions, he felt fear, anger, and most of all he felt betrayal. The same people that seemingly helped Kim into an internship were the same people that apparently murdered her. All Stephen could do was stare at Turner, who was in the other room, quickly packing up files.

Stephen wanted answers, it didn't matter if he was handcuffed or not. He then yelled out, "Turner?" Turner didn't respond. Stephen then yelled out again, "TURNER? You're not even going to look at me?"

Turner stopped, walked over to Stephen and pointed the gun to his forehead and said, "You need to stop talking, unless you want a bullet in your brain."

Stephen then said, "You bastard, you killed my wife...she trusted you and you betrayed her. How could you?"

Turner looked at Stephen's face and slowly began to move the gun away from his head. Turner said, "Look, I didn't kill your wife and that's the truth."

Stephen responded, "You expect me to believe that under these conditions?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do so you need to..." Just then Turner's cell-phone rang. Turner walked into the kitchen, put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

A voice on the other end asked, "Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now?"

Turner replied, "I know, I'll still be there, I ran into a …...complication?"

"What kind of complication?"

**12:06pm** Turner then said, "His name is Stephen Wesley, he's _Kim Bauer's _husband. You the know? One of the ten that you guys took out in Russia?"

The voice said, "I thought we took of that in the files that we falsified. How did this happen?"

"Stephen is a doctor, sir and he started asking questions which is why he came over to my place. I didn't have a choice but to blow my cover."

The voice said, "Look, I'm not going to let this entire operation fall cause of one doctor, where is he now?"

"He's secure sir, I got to him before he found out any _real_ information."

"Good, you need to kill him and dispose of the body."

Turner's heart started beating really fast as he said, "Um, that's not what I was brought in for sir." Turner had a gun and threatened Stephen with it but it was all just for show at the very least. Turner had planned on letting Stephen go as long as he kept his mouth closed. Killing him was something he didn't want to actually do.

The voice on the other end said, "Everyone is expendable, you know that, including you. Now, either you kill him or I'll find someone else to do it and if I do that they'll come after you too. Do we understand each other Turner?"

Turner took a deep swallow and said, "Yes sir, I know of a place that's discrete where I can do it."

**12:09pm** "Good and do it quickly, we need you here, the attack window is getting closer."

Turner walked out the kitchen and stared at Stephen for a few seconds and said, "Get up, we're going for a ride."

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**12:10pm**

"WHAT IS THE TARGET?" Jack had yelled again to Ivanov. By this time, every finger on Ivanov's left hand was broken. Ivanov was crying and had blood pouring from his mouth.

Jack then said, "Come on Ivanov, I know you think you're making a statement but you know how this ends. Tell me what I need and all this stops."

Ivanov spat out some blood and said, "You think you know me Bauer? I'm just like you, I used to be a soldier in my own country. I've been captured before and I've been tortured before. You need to realize something, I'm here cause I want to be here. The days of _your_ country holding _my _country hostage is over."

Jack said, "How can you say that? It was the government of Russia, your country, that caused the death of President Hussian. If anything, this Compact Act has only strengthened Russia."

Ivanov replied, "Call it whatever you want to Bauer, but today your country _will_ fall to it's knees and that is a promise."

Jack began pacing back and forth as he said, "You know, several years ago someone from your country killed a very good friend of mine. Her name was Renee Walker and they shot her. The man who killed her had his stomach and intestines ripped out by me. Don't make the mistake of thinking for one second that I won't do the same to you."

At that moment Ivanov spat some blood on Jack's boots and smiled.

**12:16pm** Jack then went over to a table full of tools that was in the interrogation room. He picked up a machete and said, "Back in ancient China, the Triads would cut their enemies one-thousand times before killing them. They would avoid cutting any major arteries so their victims couldn't die before they were finished."

Just then, Jack took the machete and swung it right at Ivanov's chest.

Ivanov let out a scream that be heard throughout the entire building. The Attorney General and Agent Reese were looking on. "That crazy son-of-a-bitch!" Agent Reese yelled.

As Jack wiped some of Ivanov's blood off his shirt, he then said, "You've just experienced your first cut."

**Air Force One **

**In Route to Los Angeles**

**12:18pm**

President Garrison, who was now aboard Air Force One and in route to Los Angeles,was going over some last minute details regarding the homecoming ceremony for the twenty-thousand troops that were stationed in Russia for the last three years. The ceremony was taking place at the Staples Center and the troops were arriving within the hour.

Victor walked in the president's office and asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"

The president said, "Oh yes Vic, come in. How do you think I did at the press-conference?"

Victor, who had to be honest, said, "Well sir, I think you stood your ground against the republicans but only time will tell whether this will cost you election today. I will also say that it looked like as though you were indifferent about The Russian Compact which was not a good sign."

President Garrison stood up and said, "Well I appreciate your honesty Vic, I do. But I'm sorry to hear you say that cause I've decided to decommission the Compact Act."

Victor couldn't believe what he had just heard. Victor then said, "Sir..., Paul, you can't be serious, if you do this, it will give every anti-American group in that country permission to just take us hostage."

The president said, "Vic please, I've thought this through..."

Victor interrupted, "Russia needs to be stabilized to function and only we can do that. We can still win this election, so just give it four more years. I'm begging you Paul. I'm not the only person in this cabinet that feels this way."

The president said, "Look Vic, you're my brother-in-law and I love you but there's nothing left to be done in Russia. Russia needs to be it's own country again, there's nothing more we can and should do. I don't care what everyone else thinks, I'm the president and I've made up my mind. I'm making the announcement today at the ceremony, in front of the troops and the world. Now if you'll excuse me."

**12:24pm** After the president walked out of his office, Victor went into the lounge in the back of the plane. He was so angry that he didn't talk to anyone. He then told everyone that was in the room to leave. Victor began talking to himself, as though he was in a panic.

He then called someone on his cell-phone and said, "Its me, you need get that information ready for me now, the president just told me that he's going to decommission the Russia Compact Act."

The person on the other end said, "But I don't have all_"the cards ready to play yet"_?

Victor responded, "I don't give a damn, the president is going to announce this during the homecoming ceremony within the hour! This needs to happen before then."

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**12:27pm**

"If he keeps this up, Ivanov will be dead before we can get any information out of him." Agent Reese had said to the Attorney General. As they were watching on the monitors, Agent Reese couldn't help but think that bringing Jack was a bad idea."

The Attorney General said, "We need to know what this man's plan is and Bauer is the only one that can do this, now I can lock you up with O'Brian or can do your job and shut your mouth. Bauer knows what he's doing."

Jack had cut Ivanov seven times and by now, Ivanov was a bloody mess and so was Jack. Ivanov began yelling, "COME ON BAUER, THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!" Jack wanted to continue cutting but stopped. His hands started shaking and he began to realize that he _had _to stop this.

Jack then dropped the machete and walked out of the interrogation room. He then walked into the room where Agent Reese and the Attorney General were and said, "I'm stopping. This isn't working."

The Attorney General said, "What the hell are you talking about Bauer, we need to know what the attack is. Get back in there and ask him some more questions."

Jack, who was dripping with Ivanov's blood, said, "No General, I want to ask _you_ something. How did you apprehend this man?"

Agent Reese then said, "We found him in the Sun Rise Hills Mall, he was just standing in front of a security camera. We first found out about him from a Russian extremist website almost two years ago. We found out about several terrorist actions that he took part in. As we said before, he stole a private ship and it was destroyed. He said, once we took him, that something was going to happen on this day."

Jack said, "Ok well you need to approach this in a different way, did you access his phones logs to see who he talked to in the last week?"

Agent Reese replied, "He didn't have a cell-phone on him and we couldn't find anything."

"That doesn't make since, he's never been to this country and he instantly finds the Sun Rise Hills Mall? He must have talked to someone, you need to access the phone logs. If not a cell-phone, try pay-phones."

"Jack, we don't have access to all those phone logs at one time, nor do have anyone capable of accessing that information."

Jack then said, "You're wrong, you have Chloe."

"O'Brian? What makes you think she can be trusted with this kind of information?" Reese said.

"I used to worked with Chloe for years on operations just like this one. She can be trusted and she knows how to do this." The Attorney General wasn't too keen on the idea of bringing in an outsider to this operation. The General said, "I don't think so Bauer, we brought _you _here to do a job, not waste time on computers.

**12:36pm** Jack was growing very frustrated and said, "General, you brought me here against my will to help you and I'm trying to doing that. Trust me, when I tell you that this man wants to be here and I believe he's waiting for something, its _your_ job to find out what that is. Chloe is the only person here that has the knowledge to access the information you need, in the little time that you have."

The Attorney General hesitantly said, "Fine, Agent Reese you get O'Brian and bring her in here."

He walked up to Jack and said, "We'll try it your way Mr. Bauer but I hope this works."

Jack then whispered to himself, "Me too."

**Glendale, California**

**Highway 60**

**12:39pm**

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" Stephen had said to Turner. Stephen, who was in the backseat of the car that Turner was driving, said, "Look, can you at least let me call my daughter."

Turner said, "You know I can't let you do that. If only you'd left well enough alone Stephen."

"How the hell can you say that, my wife was killed by you."

Turner then said, "I told you already, I didn't kill your wife. Kim found out information that she wasn't supposed to and so _they_ took her out. Her and nine other students that we recruited as a matter of fact. But look at it this way, I'm doing you a favor."

Stephen said, "What do you mean a favor, you stood by and let my wife die, and now you're taking me away from my daughter. How is any of this a favor to me?"

"If you knew what was going to happen today, you'd wish you _were _dead."

**12:43pm** "Somehow I doubt that." Stephen replied.

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**12:46pm**

As Jack brought Chloe some water he said, "Thank you for doing this Chloe, the sooner you get this information and stopping this attack, the sooner we can go home."

Chloe looked at Jack's shirt, which had blood stains all over it. She then looked at his hands which also had dried up blood on them. She then whispered, "Why are you even doing this Jack. These people kidnapped us and look at what they've done to you, you're now torturing a man. What if Ivanov doesn't even know anything, what if he's just playing you? What would Kim say to you?"

Jack said, "GOD DAMMIT CHLOE! Look I'm sorry but you think this is easy for me? Kim was all I had left and now she's gone, I don't know what else to do anymore. When we were at the funeral this morning, it just didn't seem real. But regardless, I couldn't live with myself knowing that millions of people died today and I could have prevented it."

"But from what I see, you could have killed him..." Jack interrupted, "Which is why I stopped. With the way I'm feeling, I knew I could have killed him, and to be honest I probably would have. Just do this for me Chloe and we can go home."

Just then Chloe said, "I think I found something."

The Attorney General and Agent Reese came over to the computer. Chloe then said, "I was able to hack into the Los Angeles phone logs and found a phone call that was made between Ivanov and another individual earlier today."

Jack then asked, "Were you able to trace the call?"

Chloe said, "Actually yes I was. The individual that Ivanov was talking to is unknown but I was able to trace the other end to Los Angeles Air Force Base."

Jack asked, "General, what's at L.A. Air Force Base?"

The Attorney General suddenly began to panic as he said, "Oh my god, its where the troops are stationed. The troops that are coming to the homecoming ceremony today with the president, at the Staples Center."

Agent Reese then asked, "What does this mean Bauer?"

**12:51pm** Jack replied, "It means you've found your location for the attack! You need to contact who's ever in charge down there and alert them of a possible terrorist attack on their base, now!"

**Los Angeles Air Force Base**

**12:55pm**

Captain Braggs had just got off the phone with the Attorney General, when his assistant walked in.

Braggs said, "That was the Attorney General on the phone, he says that he has reason to believe that there's going to be a terrorist attack today. Possibly here at the base."

Braggs's assistant then said, "Oh my god, you think we should take it seriously sir?

"With everything that's happening today with the election and the ceremony we can't afford to _not _take this seriously. We have over twenty-thousand troops here, I'm going to call the president. Alert the troops."

Braggs began to call the president, he said, "Hello? This is Captain Braggs, put me through to the president, its urgent." Just then Braggs felt a sharp pain in his neck. The pain was coming from a knife that had just been lodged into his throat, he looked up as he saw his assistant standing above him. The assistant then pushed the knife a little further for good measure.

Captain Braggs was dead.

**12:58pm** The assistant then picked up the phone and said, "Yes, this is Captain Braggs's assistant speaking. I just wanted to say that the Captain thought he needed to speak to the president but realized it wasn't as urgent as he thought. He also wanted me to let the president know that the ceremony is still on schedule."

The assistant then closed and locked the door to the Captain's office.

**1:00pm**


	5. 1:00pm and 2:00pm

** The Following Takes Place Between **

** 1:00pm and 2:00pm on the day of **

** United States Presidential Elections**

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**1:00pm**

"Try again!" The Attorney General said to agent Reese. There was still no answer. "I just spoke to Captain Braggs like five minutes ago, try him again." Agent Reese tried again but there was _still _no answer. "He's not picking up sir." Agent Reese said. Jack looked troubled as he whispered to himself, _they got to him. _Jack then said, "General you need to call the President, now."

The Attorney General wasn't hearing anything that led to that option as he said, "We are NOT doing any such thing. This was and still is a convert operation, if we alert anyone else this could be on _our_ heads."

Jack became very impatient, "You dumb bastard, this will be on your head regardless; you are the Attorney General of the United States. You're actually going to stand there and let an attack happen that you may be able to prevent?"

The Attorney General said, "Do you know who I am Bauer, you need to watch who you're talking to. You don't want to end up like your daughter."

"Sir!" Agent Reese yelled.

Immediately after that remark, Jack grabbed the General by the throat, pushed him against the wall and grunted, "You son-of-a-bitch! Do you know who I am? I'm the man that will cut your tongue out if you speak of my daughter again."

The General could barley breathe as he murmured, "Reese, get this man off of me now." Reese along with another CIA agent pulled Jack off. As the Attorney General stumbled down to his knees, he said, "Get him out of here, now." Jack was then taken back to the old, warn-down bathroom that he and Chloe were taken to when they first got there a few hours earlier.

As he was being taken away, Jack kept yelling, "You need to call the President! You need to do it NOW!"

**1:07pm **Chloe then stood up and said, "Mr. Attorney General, I think I..." The General interrupted and said, "O'Brian, unless you have an idea, I suggest you keep your mouth closed or else you'll be back there with Bauer." The General stood up, clutched his throat and said, "Reese, you get back in there and see what you can get out of Ivanov and Agent Burk you..."

Chloe then interrupted the General and said, "Look, with all due respect sir, I just wanted to say I think it's wrong that you brought Jack here to help _you _and then you get rid of him when he's actually right. We need help from the outside but..."

Agent Reese said, "Get to the point O'Brian."

"I was just going to say that despite my feelings of how I got here, I think I may have found a way to stop this threat or at least slow it down. We don't know what the attack actually is but all we know is that it'll likely have something to do with the troops that are being taken to the Staples Center. I can try to contact someone on the inside, someone whose overseeing the transportation."

"Do it." The General said.

Almost simultaneously of that response, Chloe said, "I found someone, a Lt. John Harper, he's one of the men overseeing the transportation, I found him in the security detail manifest while you were arguing with Jack."

"I know Harper." The Attorney General said. Reese then replied, "Can we trust him with this kind of information sir?"

"Right now Reese, all we need is eyes on the ground and to let someone know that Captain Braggs is (for all intensive purposes) out of the picture and someone is going to notice but by then it'll be too late. Make the call Chloe."

**Los Angeles Air Force Base**

**1:11pm**

Everyone at the base was getting ready to move out. There were over twenty-thousand troops at the base and they were going being transported by Greyhound buses to the Staples Center, where their respective families and the President would be waiting. The first set of troops were now on the first six buses headed to the arena.

Lt. John Harper was in-charge of the rear, he was getting ready to get in his jeep when another soldier told him of an urgent call that was on a scrambled line.

Lt. Harper said, "This is Lt. Harper...hello?"

"This is the Attorney General, Lieutenant.

Lt. Harper was surprised as he said, "Mr. Attorney General, good to hear from you sir I,..."

The General interrupted, "Excuse me Lieutenant, but I need to get to the point. How secure is the route for the troops as they make it to the Staples Center?"

Lt. Harper responded, "Well we have two jeeps in front and two in the rear. We've blocked off the highway from here all the way to the arena and we have almost every officer in the L.A.P.D at our disposal. We have eyes in the skies as well, safe to say we're pretty secure sir."

"Are you sure Lieutenant?"

"Yes I am sir, excuse me sir but what is this about?"

Lt. Harper could hear the Attorney General take a deep breathe as he said, "I believe there could be an attack of Russian intelligence today during the transportation of the troops or at the actual ceremony at the arena."

Lt. Harper suddenly became extremely nervous, he said, "Excuse me sir? An attack today? How good is the intel?"

"Very strong but nothing concrete yet, we're still trying to figure this out..."

"But sir, if there's the slightest chance we need to alert Captain Braggs."

"That's not possible Lieutenant."

Lt. Harper then said, "Why not!?"

"Cause we believe he's dead."

**1:16pm** Lt. Harper was becoming more and more nervous from every word the Attorney General was saying. He wasn't just scared for the troops, he was afraid for himself. He then said, "But if the Captain is dead, why are you calling me? Why not call the President, he's on his way here, he could be a target too?!"

"I'm aware of this Lieutenant, but we do NOT want to cause a panic, that might trigger something; all I'm telling you to do is just be aware and keep your eyes open, I'll be calling you back soon. If you need me, call me at this number."

"But sir, we're transporting these troops six buses at a time. This is going to take hours to complete."

"Lieutenant! Just proceed as planned, I'm fully aware of the time-line and tell no one about this conversation. Do you understand me, that's an order."

Lt. Harper reluctantly replied, "...Yes sir I understand."

**Air Force One **

**In Route to Los Angeles**

**1:19pm**

As Kathryn walked in the president's office, she could tell that her husband was nervous, which was a first for Paul. She looked at her husband's tired face and said, "Paul? Honey are you alright, you look tired and its only the afternoon?"

"Just thinking about my speech to the troops." The president responded.

"I heard that you're going to decommission the Russian Compact Act today at the ceremony and I for one think its a great decision."

The president stood up and said, "Yea, that makes one of us."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this."

"I thought I did too but now I'm having second thoughts, I just spoke to the Joint-Chiefs and they're giving me no support on this."

Kathryn then said, "What about the vice-president? He has to understand your reasoning for doing this."

"I have NO support Kathryn, none. I'm suppose to go down there to that arena and in front of the world, make a decision that _I'm _not even sure about."

"But honey..."

"No Kat. According to analyst, pulling out of Russia would be the worst thing to happen to this country and not to mention could cost me re-election. But I agreed, no, I _created_ this Act as a way to bring Russia and America together again. Make both of our countries stronger."

"...And it has Paul. You're the president of the _United States _first. Which means you have to take care of all problems both foreign _and_ domestic. Besides, no matter what happens by the end of today, I'm still your wife and I'm here for you."

Just then Kathryn noticed Paul was starting to sweat again and breathing heavy. She said, "Paul have you taken your medicine?"

Paul replied, "Yes I did, earlier before the press-conference. I'm just a little on edge that's all."

"Well we'll be landing in Los Angeles soon and you need to be healthy if you're going to speak, the ceremony is forty-five minutes away. Where are your meds?"

"They're in the lounge."

That response irritated Kathryn a great deal as she said, "What are they doing there, you need them Paul, you know that."

Paul said, "I know Kat. Look, can you go and get them for me I need to go over this speech...please?"

Kathryn kissed Paul on the cheek and quickly left to get the medicine.

**1:20pm **"Ok, tell me what I'm looking at Rob."

Victor was now in his office and on the phone with his assistant. He was also looking at a fax that was just sent to him.

His assistant on the other end responded, "This is a transcript of a phone conversation that happened about six minutes ago. The conversation was between the Attorney General and a Lt. John Harper, now look at section that's highlighted."

Victor read it to himself and the main words that stuck out were: _attack, Russian, _and _today._

"Oh my god, are you sure this is real?" Victor asked.

"Yes sir, I checked the source twice, it was hard to intercept at first cause the call was on a scrambled line but my people were able to create a work-around. But I do wonder why did the AG tell this Lieutenant and _not _the president sir?"

"Probably cause he doesn't want to stop the ceremony from happening, this event would be the crowning jewel on Paul's presidency. If an attack happened on American soil and the Russians were behind it, the AG would want to leave the president out of it."

Victor briefly read the transcript two more times and asked, "Where did this come from?"

"We're not sure sir?"

"What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well as you requested earlier, the call came through the monitored frequency but we're not sure _where_ exactly but we do know that the AG is somewhere in L.A."

Victor then said, "Ok and whose this Lt. John Harper?"

"He's apart of the security detail for the troops that are being transported."

Victor looked at his watch and said, "The troops should be on the highway by now, I'll call you back Rob. You tell no one about this you understand, erase this call after we're done."

"I understand sir but what are you going to do?"

**1:26pm** As Victor began folding the fax, he said, "I'm going to tell the president about this directly, if this isn't enough to make him change his mind about decommissioning the Russian Act, I don't know what will."

Victor hung up and started walking to the president's office. As he was walking, he noticed more and more secrete-service agents rushing past him as if something was wrong. He managed to stop one of the agents and asked, "What's going on?"

The agent replied, "The president has collapsed in his office!" Victor quickly put the fax in his pocket and ran in the direction of the other agents. As he made it to the president's office, he could see Paul unconscious on the floor and Kathryn next to him in tears.

As Victor started to comfort his sister, he overheard the doctor say, "He's barley breathing, we need to land the plane and get him to a hospital, NOW!

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**1:30pm**

"Sir, you need to look at this." Chloe had said as she had just made a terrifying discovery.

The Attorney General told Reese, who was in the interrogation room with Ivanov, to come and look at the monitors. Reese said, "What's this about O'Brian?"

"I've been looking into the databases with agent Burk, trying to find out what the attack could be and I've found something."

Agent Burk then explained, "On the Russian ship that Ivanov stole, there were several weapons of mass destruction. Since the ship was destroyed a week ago, we couldn't find any trace of exactly what kind of weapons were stolen. But some of our CIA agents found a label just right off the coast. It had washed up on the beach along with several other debris from the ship. We're still not sure _where_ Ivanov hid the weapons but this label reads, VBIED (Vehicle Borne Improvised Explosive Device)"

The Attorney General was trying to put the pieces together in his head and then asked, "So what does this mean?"

"Well as you know sir, extremist around the world have always used these weapons for years and these, "car bombs", have been used to take out cars, trains, and..."

Agent Reese interrupted and said, "Buses."

Suddenly the atmosphere of the room quickly became very tense. The Attorney General said, "So you're saying that the buses could be the targets?"

"I wouldn't rule it out sir." Agent Burk replied.

Reese then said, "It makes sense, Ivanov wanted us to capture him and keep us distracted while they made their move. Bauer was right. There are currently three-hundred plus soldiers on those six buses and they are already on route to the Staples Center. Sir, you need to call Lt. Harper and warn him of the information."

"The Attorney General quickly asked, "O'Brian, can you track them or disarm the bombs from here? You did those kinds of things at CTU?"

Chloe responded, "Um yes sir I did, but seeing how you don't have that kind of technology here, I can't. We don't even know if there _are_ bombs on the buses or not."

**1:38pm** Everyone was becoming very scared, the Attorney General then said, "Make the call to Lt. Harper, unfortunately he's the only chance we got right now."

**Los Angeles Highway 110**

**On Route to Staples Center**

**1:39pm**

Lt. Harper was in his jeep with two other soldiers as he was driving behind the first jeep. Both jeeps were trailing the six buses. Lt. Harper was on edge the entire time, clutching his phone and hoping the Attorney General would call back with some good news.

Suddenly his phone rang and Lt. Harper answered instantly, he said, "This is Lt. Harper?"

"Lieutenant, its me the Attorney General, don't say anything just, just listen. I believe that the attack I spoke of earlier has to do with the six buses that are carrying the first set of troops. We believe that the buses are possibly rigged with explosives."

Those words sent chills up Lt. Harper's spine, he then swallowed hard and said, "Ok, and what should we do?"

"Let the others know that we're changing the route, you need to make this look as effortless as possible. You're going to get off on the next exit where we will have a swat team and a bomb squad available."

Lt. Harper knew that that option wasn't good enough, it would be at least fifteen more minutes before they would reach that exit and anything could happen between now and then. Lt. Harper then said, "Well what if I could do something before then?"

"No, it won't work just follow the plan, that's an order Lieutenant."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that."

"I gave you an order Lieutenant!"

Lt. Harper quickly hung up the phone and started driving along the left side of the buses, the other soldiers in the jeep were asking, "What are you doing sir, you're deviating from the route. Lt. Harper took out his radio and said, "Teams A and B pull back, I repeat, PULL BACK NOW AND STOP THE BUSES!"

Everyone that was part of the operation wasn't sure what was going on. As the six buses made a complete stop, Lt. Harper walked out the jeep and ran towards the buses. He then shouted, "Everyone off the buses!" He noticed that the bus drivers didn't hear him. Ignoring the calls from the soldiers behind him, he shouted again, "Everyone off the..."

**1:48pm** Lt. Harper's shout was instantly met by a series of explosions that was followed by tire screeches and blaring horn screams; Lt. Harper's body slammed against the jeeps and the shattering glass sliced across his face and arms. He looked up only to see all six buses were engulfed in flames.

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**1:53pm**

"...All of the buses exploded sir...the reports are in." Chloe said to the Attorney General.

Everyone was quiet not sure what to say or how to react. The Attorney General kept saying to himself, "We failed...we failed." He then walked away from the monitors and went into another room. The air was dead and everyone had that same sense that the Attorney General had, the sense of failure.

Agent Reese, who could barley speak uttered, "Agent Burk, contact the president, its time he knows the truth."

Suddenly another CIA agent came into the room and said, "Sir I..."

Reese quickly responded, "NOT now, agent."

The agent replied, "But sir I think we may have a problem, the other agents that were guarding the first floor haven't checked in yet."

"Maybe they're just using another frequency?"

"No I don't think so sir, its been almost ten minutes and we check in every five minutes."

Reese went over to agent Burk, who was trying to reach the president, and said, "Agent Burk, check the cameras on the first floor."

Reese was shocked by what he saw, all four agents that were guarding the first floor of the school were dead.

"Check the second floor."

The second floor had at least seven men raiding and searching each classroom with guns. The men were unfamiliar to Reese and they had black masks on.

Reese quickly looked up at Ivanov, who was in the interrogation room, and said, "Dammit, their coming for Ivanov!"

As Reese took out his gun, he told the CIA agent, "I want you to go out into the hall and tell everyone we have left to get in here now! Agent Burk, you get Ivanov cleaned up and ready for transport. O'Brian you go and alert the Attorney General."

"Ok but where are you going?" Chloe asked.

Reese ran into the bathroom where Jack was being held and said, "Jack I need you to come now."

Jack simply responded, "I'm doing anything until you tell me what happened? Did the Attorney General call the president?"

Reese responded, "No Jack, we thought we could handle it but we couldn't, six buses that were transporting the soldiers to the Staples Center exploded several minutes ago."

"My god."

"But Jack we have a another problem, we have hostels on the second floor and it won't be long until they make it to the fourth floor. We need to go now."

**1:58pm** Jack was struck with surprise as he said, "You know they're coming for Ivanov."

"Yes Jack I know, that's why we need to leave now."

Jack then said, "Fine let's go."

Reese then stopped Jack for second and took out another gun, gave it to Jack and said, "Here, you're going to need this."

"Do you really trust me with this?"

Reese then said, "Right now Jack I don't have much of a choice."

As Reese left the bathroom Jack suddenly felt a strange sensation coming over him. He was breathing hard and started to point the gun to his chin. _"Don't fight it, DON'T FIGHT IT!" _He kept thinking to himself and as he started to pull the trigger, Reese called out, "Jack we need you, now!"

Jack then held back the tears and said, "I'm coming!"

**2:00pm**

** *The following takes place simultaneously within **

** the last ten minutes of the hour***

**Glendale, California**

**An abandoned construction site**

**1:53pm**

"Get out of the car Stephen!" Turner had said for a second time.

Stephen was too afraid to move so Turner pointed the gun to his shoulder and escorted him out of the car. Turner instructed Stephen to keep walking until he told him to stop.

As Stephen was slowly walking, he said, "Look Turner you, you don't have to do this. I believe that you didn't kill Kim, you were just doing your job, so you still have a way out and I can help you!"

"Keep walking." Turner said.

"Please Turner, I'm begging you. Please don't take me away from my daughter, she's all I have left. She already lost her mother, just please re-think this."

Turner then said, "Stop."

Stephen stopped near the edge of the cliff they were walking on.

Turner then said, "Get on your knees."

**1:55pm **Behind them, off in the distance, there was a woman walking down the dirt road. As as she saw tire tracks she began to walk faster, following the tracks.

Stephen, whose hands were stilled handcuffed behind his back, turned around and said, "No, if you're going to kill me, to kill a father...then you are going to have to look me in my eyes."

Turner pointed the gun towards Stephen's head said, "Fine, if that's what you want."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The woman had suddenly yelled out.

Turner turned around, saw the woman and yelled, "Lady get back!"

A second after, Stephen shoved his shoulder into Turner's body and they both fell to the ground. Turner quickly grabbed the gun and got up. He began to point the gun but Stephen kicked it out of his hands and off into the distance. Turner punched him in the mouth and then in nose.

Stephen fell back to the ground.

**1:58pm** Turner reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He held it high above his head to perform the execution when a gun shot was fired. Stephen tucked his head, not sure where the shot came from and as Turner slowly turned around, he saw the woman with _his _gun her hand. Turner then looked down at his chest which was bleeding profusely and collapsed.

The woman dropped the gun and looked in horror at what she had just done.

**2:00pm**


	6. 2:00pm and 3:00pm

** The Following Takes Place Between **

** 2:00pm and 3:00pm on the day of **

** United States Presidential Elections**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Highway 110**

**2:00pm**

_**-**__**You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot here. Those are the six buses that were carrying the soldiers to the Staples Center; when just ten minutes ago, all six buses exploded right here on the Highway 110. The FOX Center right now is working on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened. **_

_** This is, once again, a picture of one of the six buses carrying over three-hundred men and women. They were to be returning to their families after two years of being stationed in Russia. **_

_** For our viewers who are just tuning in right now, you are looking at live picture of the six buses that were carrying over three-hundred soldiers. These three-hundred were the first set of the twenty-thousand soldiers that was to be transported to the Staples Center from L.A. Air Force Base. According to eyewitness Lt. John Harper, "It is a remarkable scene: flames still coming, black smoke billowing. Obviously, its a horrible scene, the worst attack on our country...on our people since 9/11." Over a hundred police officers and fire-fighters are trying to control the area. **_

_** In related news, we have also learned that about a half-hour ago, President Garrison was taken to a medical facility just outside of the city for what appears to be a minor heart-attack. We do know that the president, who was scheduled to speak at the Staples Center, is in stable condition and has requested a list of the men and women on the buses. U.S. officials are also telling us that this is clearly NOT an accident in their view, and they do believe that terrorism is at the root of this. They believe that this is a terrorist act. However, they have very little information. Law enforcement agencies will be taking a lead on this, trying to find out who is behind this. **_

_** Reporting live for Highway 110, this is Eric Goldmen for FOX news.-**_

__Lt. Harper was trying control the scene, everyone from police officers, fire-fighters and FBI were asking questions. The worst part about all of this was that John new the reason behind all of this but he couldn't tell anyone.

**2:06pm** As he was being interviewed by another news reporter, John noticed something. Every FBI agent within the L.A. area was on Highway 110 and naturally, they all were dressed the same accept for one. There was an FBI agent taking photos of the site; John began to overlook him at first but then noticed his uniform didn't match his size.

The sleeves of the jacket was so long that the man had to roll them up and the pants had cuffs in them cause they too seemed to be long. The agent then took a few more snap-shots and began walking back to his car.

John excused himself from the reporter and went over to Lt. Myers, who was getting checked out by the medical team. Myers was one of the soldiers in the jeep with John. He pulled Myers over and whispered, "I'm putting you in charge of this operation, you understand me?"

Myers was stilled shaken up from what just transpired, so he asked, "What are you talking about, you're the one in charge here. Where are you going?"

John quickly responded, "To follow up on a lead."

John could see the FBI agent leaving in his car. He then said, "Look, just know I have to do this. The bomb-squad and Hazmat teams are on their way, you make sure they inspect these buses or at least what's left of them."

Myers still didn't understand. He said, "John what the hell is going on? You're not a field agent, you're a soldier. You need to stay here."

"Stop arguing with me, I'm not letting these soldiers die in vain, just trust me."

John then took off his camouflage jacket and dog-tags and gave them to Myers. He then asked one of the FBI agents to lend him their car and jacket.

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**2:08pm**

"What are we going to do, their going to know that we're in here." The Attorney General said as he was clutching his gun extremely hard. After an intense fire-fight, only the General, Agent Reese, Agent Burk, Ivanov, Chloe and Jack were left. It was the six of them against eight unknown hostels. Agent Reese had found a classroom down the hall from where they originally were. The door was heavily locked but it was only a matter of time.

The eight unknown men were stalling but Jack knew that they were merely waiting. Jack then whispered, "We need to do something, we can't just stay here. Look at the floor."

Jack was referring to a trail of blood that followed them into the classroom and was coming from Ivanov, who was still badly injured from what Jack did to him earlier.

Reese said, "They know we're in here, they're waiting for us."

The General responded, "We are NOT letting them take Ivanov."

"If we don't do anything General, they're going to take him anyway and we'll all be dead." Reese said.

Jack had an idea. Further down the hall, were two flights of stairs. One to the left and one to the right. The one to the left led to the back of the school, where Reese and General's cars were. The other flight led to the front entrance of the school.

Jack then said, "If we split up, we can double our chances of getting Ivanov out of here alive. If Agent Burk and Ivanov switch attires then have Burk go to the right and Ivanov to the left..."

"They would be chasing after the wrong person." Reese said.

The Attorney General didn't like the idea at all. He said, "No, we've already lost several of our men, I'm not sacrificing another one. We do this together."

Agent Burk quickly said, "I'll do it General!" Agent Burk started to take off his jacket and Reese started to remove the old worn clothes of Ivanov. As they were quickly making the switch, Jack walked over to Chloe, who was sitting on the floor.

Jack whispered to her, "Chloe I know your scared but you need to get up. We're almost out of this. When we leave this room, you need to stay close to me you understand? No matter what happens, stay close to me."

"Jack we're ready." Agent Reese said.

**2:12pm** Jack and Chloe got up and headed to the door. Reese then said, "When we get to the end of the hall, General, you and Jack take to the left with Ivanov and I'll head to right with Burk."

The Attorney General did not like this idea and just like everyone else in the room, he was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Jack chambered the round in his gun, Agent Reese and Burk did the same.

"Everyone ready? Reese asked.

Everyone nodded.

Reese then said, "Sorry we got you into this Jack." As Ivanov started to smile, Jack responded, "Yea me too."

Reese took out a smoke grenade as everyone, with the exception of Ivanov, held their breaths.

Reese opened the door and threw the grenade. "GO, GO, GO" Reese yelled. The eight men came from their hiding places and starting shooting. Jack, Reese, the General and Burk fired back. The eight men began to push forward down the hall, when a bullet tore into the General's arm. Another bullet ripped through Reese's leg and right arm, midway between the wrist and the elbow, tearing a hole through the triceps.

"Keep moving!" Reese yelled out as he and Burk was trying to move down the hall.

The smoke wasn't helping much, if anything it made things worse.

The General was trying to quickly reload, when he noticed that Jack wasn't by his side anymore. He saw Jack running with Chloe down the hall. The plan that Jack created was being dismantled. As the eight men were quickly gaining the advantage, the Attorney General yelled out to Jack, "Where the hell are you going Bauer?!... BAUER!"

Jack and Chloe ran into a nearby janitors-closet. Chloe, who was coughing and trying to catch her breath, said, "Jack, what are we doing, I thought..."

"Chloe be quiet!" Jack said, as he was trying to listen through the door.

**Glendale, California**

**2:17pm**

"So you're telling me that the people that were trying to kill you out there, were the same people behind that attack on the highway?"

"Yes it appears so."

Stephen had taken refuge with a woman named Sarah, who lived just a few miles up the road from the construction site. She also was the same woman that shot and killed Turner twenty minutes earlier. Sarah always thought of herself as a good woman, until today at least. She had never killed anyone before, it was very surreal thing. But maybe she meant to, at this point she didn't know or even cared. Her boy-friend of six years was one of the soldiers that died on the highway and she couldn't stop crying, even as she was mending Stephen's fractured nose.

"He was such a loving man. He was the kind of guy that if I tried to open my own door I got yelled at." Sarah said. As she was wiping the left over blood from Stephens face she continued.

"How would you like to marry my daughter when you get home? That's what my father told him before he left two years ago. He never left this house without telling me he loved me." she said.

Stephen was speechless, mainly because he knew all too well what it was like to lose someone within a blink of an eye.

Sarah then said, "Almost two months ago, on a Sunday, I was waiting for him to call while admiring the flowers he had sent me three days earlier. He called and we spoke for several minutes and the last thing he said to me was, _only a month and a half left. Be strong and keep faith baby."_

Stephen then leaned over and embraced her and said, "I'm so sorry Sarah, my wife died too. I was just at her funeral this morning. It just doesn't seem real."

**2:21pm** Stephen looked at the clock in Sarah's kitchen and asked, "Look, I need to call and check on my little girl. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course."

Stephen could see that Sarah was still shaking, clearly still shocked over what she had done earlier. He held her hands and said, "You're alright, it's going to be ok. The people that did this are going to pay." Stephen went to use the phone as Sarah went back to staring at the TV. Stephen's wrist were still hurting from the handcuffs and as he picked up the phone, he looked out the window and saw a cherry-red colored car pulling up the driveway.

He then hung the phone up and went over to Sarah. He said, "There's a red car out there..."

Sarah interrupted, "Oh, those are my sisters. It's ok."

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure and really quick, I just wanted to say thank you. I know it took a lot to do what you did back there. But I need to get home to my daughter." Sarah quickly went into her bedroom as the door-bell started to ring. She came back out with a pair of keys and said, "These are to my boy-friend's truck, its out back. You take it. Go see you daughter."

Stephen hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you very much and also, you can't tell anyone what happened or that you even saw me today Sarah. When I leave, I'll take the gun with me." The door-bell rang again.

Sarah nodded and said, "Go through the back door."

As Stephen made his way to the back door, Sarah opened the front door. As she opened it, she saw her sisters but they were laying on the ground with bullets holes in their heads. Sarah began to scream as a man in a black mask shot her twice. Stephen ran back to help her only to be met by a blow to the back of his head.

Stephen was unconscious.

**Los Angeles, California**

**South Spring Street**

**2:24pm**

John was driving down Spring Street, trying to locate the car of the mysterious FBI agent. As he was driving down the busy street, he started to understand how much this attack on L.A. was effecting its citizens. He saw hundreds of bystanders who were coming out of the stores, cafe's, and their homes to look at the horrifying spectacle on the highway.

He also listened on the radio: -_Countries all over the world are giving their reactions to the attack in L.A. __Chinese President__,__ Shang Zemin__said he was 'shocked' and sent his condolences to President Garrison, while the Foreign Ministry said China 'opposes all manner' of terrorism. The Cuban government expressed its pain and solidarity with its longtime adversary and offered to help. Philippine President, Benigno Simeon Cojuangco Aquino III, sent out a press-release to the President, he said that, 'nothing can describe the shock and horror of all humanity in the face of the unimaginable acts of terror inflicted on the brave men and women of the United States.'_-

The next piece of radio news was somewhat alarming to John: _-In related news The Pentagon as learned that several hundred Russian troops were deployed out of Russia two days ago. No word yet on what this means or why this was done but...-_

At that moment John had turned off the radio as the mysterious FBI was finally in his sites. He didn't want to cause a scene so he continued to trail the car. His cell-phone rang but he didn't answer it.

Suddenly the FBI car stopped.

The man got out and walked into a nearby bank. John pulled over on the opposite side of the road. As he got out the car, he noticed the man walking back out the bank rather quickly. His fast retreat was met by screams from inside the bank and soon after, people running out of the bank.

John took his gun out and yelled from across the street, "Freeze, don't you move!"

The man took one look at John and started running the opposite direction. "Dammit!" John said to himself.

**2:30pm** As John approached the bank, he saw what the screams were for. There was a man on the floor, laying on his stomach. It looked like he had been shot. John gently rolled the man over on his back with the help of two other people. The man was dazed and was gargling blood. John looked into the man's glassy eyes and said, " Sir, I need you to hold on, help is on the way ok? Do you understand me sir?" The man barley nodded.

John then told a woman to keep pressure on the wound and told another man to call 911. John ran out the bank and down the street. He kept asking if anyone saw where the mysterious man went. One man yelled out, "I think he went down that ally." John ran, pushing and shoving whoever was in his way, he was also was trying to keep his gun lowered to his side. As he ran down the ally, he saw two Mexican women pointing straight ahead.

The ally lead to an apartment complex. The was site was similar to the bank. People were running out of their apartments and screaming.

"Everyone move across the street now!" John yelled out. He then saw a Mexican man running down to him and shouting something in Spanish. "Sir I can't, ….I can't understand you sir." Another man, who spoke English, ran over to them and said, "He says his wife and four kids are still in the apartment. He was coming home from the store and saw an unknown man run into the same apartment as his wife and children!"

"Jesus!" John said.

He then told the English speaking man, "I need you to keep him and the rest of these people back."

The security guard of the complex ran over to John and asked, "What the hell is going on here and who are you?"

John responded, "I'm John Harper with FBI and you need to call the authorities, you've got a hostage situation in your complex."

**Glendale, California**

**2:41pm**

Stephen was woken up by smelling salts and the first thing he saw was three men that were now in the house. He could see one of the men on the phone and speaking Russian. He was still a little dazed but he was able to see three dead women in the bedroom and one of them was Sarah.

The man, who was on the phone, walked over to Stephen, who was sitting at the dinning table, and said in a Russian accent, "Well, good job Stephen. You managed to kill four people."

Stephen whispered, "What are talking about? I haven't killed anyone."

"Really? Let's see, you killed Turner and if you hadn't come here we wouldn't of had to kill those three women. They're blood is on your hands Stephen."

"You son-of-a-bitch, you people killed my wife!"

"Your wife was poking her nose into places they did not belong. But here's the deal. You killed Turner and we needed him to complete another operation for us. So that's where you come in. You do this job for us and we'll let you go."

Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing as he said, "So just like that. How do I know you'll keep your word."

"You don't." The man then wrapped his hands around Stephen's throat and said, "Look, let me make this clear...unless you want your daughter to see her father dead and in a box just like her mother, then you will do this job. We only have three hours to do this so you need make up your mind."

Stephen thought for a few seconds and with a tear rolling down his face he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

The man responded, "You'll find out soon enough. But let's just say the attack on the troops was just the beginning." The man then instructed his men to take Stephen to the black van outside the house. As Stephen was being taken out, he could see four more men drenching Sarah's house with gallons of gasoline.

**Los Angeles, California**

**A Disclosed Location **

**2:48pm**

"Chloe, its the only play we've got." Jack said. Jack and Chloe were still in the janitors-closet. In Chloe's eyes, Jack had deceived the General, Reese and Burk; but at this point, Jack didn't care about the Attorney General, Reese, Burk, or even Ivanov for that matter. Only thing Jack cared about was getting out of the school alive.

Jack then said, "Chloe we've been in here for almost thirty minutes we need to move now."

Chloe said, "I don't understand it Jack, I thought you cared about all this. Three-hundred troops were killed, and now the General and Reese could be dead too. That's important."

"Don't talk to me about importance, you said to me no less than two hours ago that you didn't understand why I was helping _them_ and now you're defending _them_. Chloe, they brought us here against our will, you said it yourself. We tried to help them and we failed. I have another man's blood all over my hands and for what, nothing!"

"But Jack.."

"No Chloe, we need to move now. Now take these." Jack gave Chloe the keys to Reese's car. He then said, "When I open this door you start running as fast as you can, I'll cover you...You don't look back, you just run."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you." Jack checked the rounds in his gun and said, "Chloe this is the only chance we got to get out of here alive."

Jack took a deep breath and opened the door. Jack whispered, "Go, Go NOW!"

Chloe began running down the hall and as she was about to turn left, a shot rung out. It missed Chloe's shoulder by a hair. Chloe ran faster as Jack yelled, "KEEP GOING CHLOE!"

Jack started to fire back at the unknown man with the black mask. As Jack killed the masked man he checked his gun and noticed that he was empty. Another guy came out of a classroom and started firing at Jack. As Jack ducked behind a water fountain, the masked man started to reload and move closer. It was then that Jack had no choice but to run head-on and attack the man.

He speared him, managed to disarm him and took his gun away. Jack pointed the _new _gun directly aiming for the face. He then looked down the hall and saw Chloe was gone, he was about to shoot when he heard a yell from behind him, in a Russian accent.

"DROP IT BAUER!"

**2:56pm** The leader of this group along with the rest of his men, all had their guns pointed at Jack.

"You don't want to do this Bauer. Drop the gun, NOW!"

Jack looked down the hall, wanting desperately to run. He then, without thinking, dropped the gun and got down on his knees. Two of the masked men turned Jack around and Jack saw Ivanov. He then asked, "Where's the Attorney General, Agent Reese and Burk...where are they?"

The leader said something in Russian to his men, several seconds later, they brought over and dropped the bodies of all three: the General, Reese and Burk. They were all dead. Jack couldn't bear to look at them anymore as he said, "Damn you! Damn all of you for what you've done today."

The leader said, "You were with a woman. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look Mr. Bauer, you know how this goes so please don't waste my time. Where is the woman?!"

"You're wasting your own time cause I don't know what you're talking about."

The leader picked Jack up by the throat, pushed him against the wall and started speaking really fast in Russian. Ivanov then yelled from behind, "Vladimir, you know we're supposed to bring Bauer back with us!"

Vladimir then looked at Jack and whispered, "When the time comes, I shall enjoy killing you but for now, you're coming with us."

Jack remained speechless as the men took Jack downstairs; Vladimir then said to his men, "Search the school for the woman, when you find her...kill her."

**3:00pm **


End file.
